


Lesbian Incest Chicken

by Yukurimi



Category: Higurashi no Naku Koro ni | Higurashi When They Cry
Genre: F/F, Incest, Irresponsible teenagers, silly smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:41:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24865480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yukurimi/pseuds/Yukurimi
Summary: Shion, as a joke, suggests that she and Mion get it on. Mion, as a counter-joke, agrees. Neither of them wants to be the first to back out, even as things escalate far beyond what they’d planned.
Relationships: Sonozaki Mion & Sonozaki Shion
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25





	1. Evening

Shion sprawled back restlessly on her bed, pinning her phone with her head against her shoulder. While it rang, her hands wandered, slithering across her breasts and meandering lazily towards her hips. 

_“Hello?_ ” Mion’s voice crackled through the receiver.

“Hey, sis,” Shion said, squirming as her hands ran over her thighs. She turned away from the phone when she felt a giggle coming on. Once she had that out of her system, she flattened her voice to its most casual deadpan. “I’m bored, tipsy and horny. Wanna fuck?”

The silence of the telephone was palpable. Shion could picture in vivid detail the look on her startled sister’s face, and it made her snicker and grin. 

She contemplated how long to draw it out for. A good few seconds, maybe. There was no way Mion would stay collected enough to answer that quickly. She’d be spluttering and blushing and—ooo, this was going to be so delicious—

“ _Sure, I’m down!_ ”

Shion blinked. “I—erm—blugh.” She shook her head. “Come again? Couldn’t make that out.”

“ _I’m down! I’ll head right over, if that’s okay!_ ”

“Oh. Um.” Shion sat upright hurriedly. “Ffffffu—yeah, that—that sounds great—if it’s not, you know, not too much—”

“ _Shion, you should know by now that nothing’s too much for you. Gimme a minute to get dressed, I’ll be there soon. Love you~_ ” Mion hung up.

Shion sat there in stunned silence.

“She’s crazy,” she said flatly. “I mean, I always suspected, but...” She stared agape at the ceiling.

… Was ten minutes enough time to fake her death…?

… Would it need to be faked?

“No. No no no.” Shion smacked herself in the forehead. Hard. Several times. 

It didn’t work. “Don’t freak out,” she said. That didn’t work either. “I can—I can’t make this work. Damn it. Can. Can.” More slaps, and she eventually bludgeoned her way to clarity. 

Sure, worst case, her sister was secretly a casual sexual deviant. But come on, what were the odds of that? 

A much more likely scenario: Mion saw the joke for what it was and was playing one of her own. She’d show up and be all, like, “Ha-ha-ha, sis, got you!” Yeah, that was probably it. 

Shion breathed out a relieved sigh. Maybe it wasn’t going to be so bad. 

“In that case…” She tapped her chin thoughtfully, and then her lips spread into a wide wicked grin. All she had to do was ramp up the pressure, and she’d turn the tables on Mion no problem!

“Oh, sis,” she said, tsking at the wall as she got up. “You make this sooo _easy_ for me…” She checked the time. Figure she had ten minutes, to be safe… she could work with that.

***

A few minutes later, she was looking herself over in the mirror. She’d come out a bit more… trashy than she’d have liked—she was definitely inclined to second-guess how open she was leaving her robe, especially when she didn’t have anything on underneath it. But she supposed it looked appropriate for the lie. 

And a splash of lipstick… bit of eyeshadow, juuust shy of too much… yeah, that definitely looked like she’d prettied herself up a bit. Mion would notice it right away.

Notice that she looked like a hooker, that is. Shion slumped her shoulders, rubbing at her forehead and drowning in regrets. “What am I doing?” She muttered to herself.

There came a knocking from her door just then, as if the world itself was telling her to stop whining. 

“Okay,” she said under her breath as she made her way to the door. “I can do this. Be calm. Be sexy. Make her sweat a bit… this’ll be over in two seconds.” And maybe if she got herself absolutely _plastered_ it’d all be gone by morning.

She opened the door, putting on her most alluring smile. “Hey, sis,” she said with a prominent lilt—that she almost dropped completely because what the hell Mion was wearing a pretty yukata and her hair was all neat and stuff and she had a bottle of wine with her…

“Sorry it took me awhile,” Mion said with an awkward chuckle and a friendly grin. “We’ve never done anything like this, so I thought I’d go the extra mile, you know?”

“Y-yeah, no kidding! Wow, you look _great_.” Shion took a moment to be prideful of how she not only kept her composure, but didn’t reflexively call her sister a bitch—which she totally was, like did she even have any shame whatsoever?

“Aww, thank you! I’m liking your look too!” And then—oh god why was any of this happening—she definitely took a long look straight at Shion’s boobs. Not even trying to hide it. “But, uh… aren’t you going to invite me in?”

Shion exaggerated a gasp, clasping her hands over her heart. “ _Mion_ , I’m hurt you have to ask.” She grabbed Mion by the hand and dragged her inside. “Yes, yes, get in here already!”

“Okay, if you insist!” Mion giggled cheerfully.

Shion flashed a smile, then turned around to try and regain some semblance of sanity—and also to close the door, because that was a good excuse. 

It… it had to be a joke, right? Mion—she had to be trying to reverse the prank. Yeah, that was it. Nothing surprising, she was just… putting in more effort than anticipated. 

“Yeah.” Shion sucked in a breath, clenching her teeth. “Just you wait, sis,” she hissed under her breath. “No way I’m letting you beat me.”

“Hmm? Did you say something?” 

“Who, me?” Shion giggled, waving her hand as she faced Mion. “No, you’re hearing things. Now, come on, you can’t bring wine over and not pop it open. What’re you waiting for?”

Mion laughed, rubbing at her neck. “Well, you seemed pretty eager on the phone, so I wanted to see if you were gonna cut right to the chase or not!”

Okay, that may as well have been an admission that she was stalling. Right? Yeah, totally. She was drawing it out—and severely underestimating her sister’s determination and patience.

“No, no, we can take it slow.” Shion slid up to Mion’s side, grabbing onto her arm and batting her eyelashes. “Like you said, this is the first time, so let’s not let it go to waste, yeah?”

Mion shot another look towards Shion’s rack. It was… okay, getting to be kind of impressive how casual she was. For all her shortcomings, damn, that girl could commit to a scheme. “Good thought,” she said with a grin, raising the bottle over her head. “Alright, let’s have ourselves a good time!”

***

The bottle didn’t last very long. Each sip of wine Shion took made her question why she kept going—she liked the _idea_ of wine, but either she’d never had any that was good or it was all awful.

Mion was gulping it down quickly, though, and to Shion, drinking herself into a stupor was only sounding more appealing.

But she had to up the ante somehow. With how far she was going...no way she was gonna be the first to crack.

She was quite too comfortable scooting her chair over and cozying up to Mion’s side, so the wine seemed to be paying off. “Hey, close your eyes for a second?” she said.

Mion raised an eyebrow skeptically. “What’re you gonna do?”

Shion rolled her eyes, swatting at Mion’s arm. “Oh, don’t be like that. It’ll be fun. I promise.”

“Well, if you say so…” Mion took a moment to drain her glass, gulping down a last mouthful of wine, then squeezed her eyes shut.

Deep breath. Another. Shion took advantage of Mion’s momentary blindness to recenter herself, solidify her grasp on her determination. She slid closer, leaned in, and kissed Mion square on the lips. 

Mion let out a quiet gasp. Shion jerked back, her heart pounding in her chest. She felt—oh, so many things. Excited? Warm? Maybe nervous—but also quite proud of herself, and the sultry smirk she put on made only that last bit apparent, or so she hoped.

And the flustered, wide-eyed look on Mion’s face was the proverbial cherry on top. Poor thing looked like she froze solid and burning up at the same time—Shion might have felt sorry for her, but it was her own fault for picking a fight she had no chance of—

… Why was she coming closer? What was she doing?

What. No no no please don’t what was happening—

Mion kissed her back. Also on the lips. 

For a brief instant that seemed to stretch on forever, Shion couldn’t think about much except that, wow, it actually felt _really good_. 

Then she was a bit distracted by how she was falling off her chair. And then by a rough landing on the floor. Aaand then Mion was on top of her and that just added a whole extra layer.

“Oh! S-sorry, didn’t mean to—” Mion stammered, her eyes darting frantically. “Are you alright—?”

Maybe it was the heat of the moment that made Shion decide what to do next. Maybe it was the wine. Maybe it was her drive to win. 

Probably all of the above. 

Shion put her hands on Mion’s shoulders and twisted, rolling them over and reversing their positions; she sat on Mion’s hips, straddling her sister’s legs with her own. Mion let out a startled squeak, which gave way to a slack-jawed stare as Shion opened up her robe.

“What’s wrong?” Shion said, with only a little jitter in her voice and only faint tremors in her hands as they ran over her breasts. “Not like you haven’t seen these before.”

“Well—look—” Mion spluttered and gave up; her cheeks turned the sweetest shade of pink and it made Shion giggle. “Oh, never mind,” Mion sighed. She directed her eyes towards Shion’s hips and dragged them upwards slowly. After a moment, her hands joined in, coming first to Shion’s stomach and gliding upwards.

A shiver ran up Shion’s spine. Mion’s hands were so soft, warm and electric on her skin. Biting her bottom lip, Shion brought her arms back, letting her robe slide down her shoulders. She slipped out of it and threw it aside—and gasped as Mion caressed her breasts. Gentle, curious fingers pressed into her flesh, squeezing and playing, leaving trails of tingly delights in their wake. Her hips rolled unconsciously, her mind wandering, dreaming of how good those fingers would feel put to use elsewhere.

She hadn’t taken notice of it before, or perhaps simply not dwelled on it, but Mion’s yukata clung quite tightly to her own chest. Which made Shion unravel it in her mind’s eye. She leaned forwards, arching her back and tracing a finger down Mion’s chest. “Now this doesn’t seem fair,” she purred, “does it?”

Mion made a nervous chuckle, glancing down at herself bashfully. “Well,” she said, squirming between Shion’s legs, “if you got off me for a moment, maybe I could do something about that.”

While she was talking, she flicked Shion’s nipple with her finger, causing a spike of this weird mix of pain and pleasure that made Shion think she quite liked staying on top of Mion for the moment. She lowered her chest, closer and closer until Mion’s tits squished against her own, and stole a quick kiss. 

“Alright,” she said once their lips parted, dismounting her sister. “Let’s take this somewhere more comfortable, maybe?” 

Soon afterwards, they didn’t lie on the bed so much as fall on it—it was really difficult to walk, spot the bed and adjust trajectory accordingly whilst also undressing Mion. Which was a very important thing to do, Shion had decided. 

It was a weird feeling. She’d seen her sister naked or near it before, but context, apparently, was everything. Or maybe it was the wine; was that why everything felt so… exciting? There wasn’t a part of Mion she didn’t want to touch. Her neck, her shoulder, her breasts, her thighs… everything looked wonderful and enticing and felt even better, soft and smooth and warm to the touch. 

And the little moans and sighs Mion made were weirdly adorable and sexy all at once. They made Shion giggle, and also made her feel hot and fluttery. 

When Mion tossed aside the last of her clothes, she climbed on top of Shion and that second feeling won a decisive victory. 

Their lips pressed together; Mion slipped her leg between Shion’s, where there was heat and slick dampness and a desperate, needy hunger.

What came next was a bit of a blur. Lots of kissing, hands going all kinds of fun places… Mion asked if she had any toys and Shion said “Yeah, under the bed,” like it was the most natural thing in the world.

Then she was by herself for a bit, squirmy and restless with the heel of her palm between her legs and her teeth tugging at her bottom lip, while Mion peeked under the bed.

“Oh, wow.” Mion came back up with a bounce that sent a delicious tremor through her boobs. She held the… strap-on Shion had totally forgotten she had until that moment. It was big and thick and Mion stroked it lewdly and _yes please she wanted it in her._ “Why do you even have this?”

Shion blanched. “What? What kind of question is that?” 

“I dunno, just curious,” Mion said, shrugging and turning the toy over to fiddle with the straps. “It’s not something you’d buy for yourself, y’know?”

“So I didn’t, duh.” Shion rolled her eyes. “Why are we talking about this?”

“Then…” Mion pinched her lips shut, swiveling her head to look Shion right in the eye. “Wait. Don’t tell me—”

“C-can we not?!” Shion said. The volume and pitch her voice reached made her cheeks burn, doubly so when Mion broke into giggles.

“Okay, okay.” After she finished laughing, Mion frowned, then shook her head and flashed a taunting grin. She finished securing the straps and gave an experimental wiggle of her hips—Shion’s eyes were glued to the faux cock waggling about, at once anxious and desperate. Mion shuffled closer, kneeling between Shion’s legs and lining herself up. “Ready?”

The word “Yes” was juuust about to leave Shion’s lips when Mion pushed forwards into her and turned speech into a startled squeak. Shion squirmed; the toy felt twice as thick as she thought it was. It stung a little, which worried her, but warm tingles spread throughout her body. She sucked in a breath that turned into a gasp as Mion kept advancing, slowly filling her. 

When she’d acclimated a little, she shot Mion a glare and got a cheeky flash of tongue and a wink in response, which made her roll her eyes but also giggle.

“So,” Mion said, leaning forwards with a twinkle in her eye and a smile playing on her lips, “I take it I’m doing it right?”

“Nope.” Shion took a moment to savor the wide-eyed stare she got, then snickered. “You’re supposed to keep going.”

Mion shook her head. “Don’t scare me like that, sis.” 

Shion was… entirely unsure how weird it was supposed to feel to be called “sis” by someone doing… that… to her. Odd, that. 

On which note she realized with a start she’d forgotten all about it starting as a joke. 

Mion pulled back and thrust into her. The speed caught her off guard, Mion’s hips ramming into hers with a thud. But there were more of those delightful tingles. She tried to breath—Mion thrust again and she gasped. 

But a rhythm became apparent quickly. Shion did her best to match it, rocking her hips in time with Mion’s; each thrust seemed deeper than the last, leaving her balking at how much of the toy she could take. 

Which made her feel bolder. “Harder,” she panted. 

The lusty grin on Mion’s face was even more captivating than her merrily bouncing breasts, despite the latter’s efforts to be noticed. Infectious joy seemed to make Mion glow. “You got it,” she said in between thrusts. Her fingers pressed into Shion’s skin, groping for a secure grip on her hips.

Shion’s wish was granted, and it was better than she’d dared to dream. Deeper, faster, harder. Her breaths came quick and ragged and heavy. Every motion of Mion’s hips sent wonderful tremors through Shion’s body. 

Finally it all came to a thunderous peak. She shuddered, cried out. It felt like her every nerve was alighted. She convulsed, clenching tightly around the toy deep inside her. 

She fell back, head thumping against her pillows, gasping for breath. The sound of cheerful laughter drew her eyes upwards, where she saw Mion beaming broadly. “What’s so funny?” Shion asked.

“Nothing,” Mion said, waving her hand playfully. She pulled back, sliding the toy out of Shion, and shuffled closer until she could reach down to run her hand through Shion’s sweaty hair. “I’m just… really glad I could make you feel good.”

It didn’t take long for Shion to join in with laughter of her own. She touched Mion’s hand, squeezing it gently. “So,” she said, letting her eyes wander over her sister’s naked body, “how do you want me to return the favor?”

“Oh. Um…” Mion looked away, her cheeks bright. “I… dunno?”

“Well…” Shion sat up and pushed Mion over, climbing on top of her. “Good thing we’ve got time to figure something out, then.”


	2. Morning

Shion awoke feeling five kinds of fucked up. Her throat was dry and ragged, her head felt like an egg about to explode, she ached all over… and weirdly it was all balanced with a warm coziness that actually made it kind of not too bad. 

She opened her eyes tentatively—and immediately squeezed them shut, because ouch, light, like a knife right into her pupil. 

When she tried again, she saw that she had her cheek pressed right up against something warm and soft and snuggly that she immediately identified as one of Mion’s boobs.

She blinked slowly. If she were more alert—scratch that, if she were alert at all—she’d have been wondering how likely it was she could run away and find some other place to live, far, far away where nobody could ever find her.

But she was not alert, so she made a noise that took a bit of a groan and a bit of a sigh and a bit of a yawn and kind of mashed them all together in a way that made her sound rather like a depressed cow.

After she did so, she felt fingers running through her tangled hair and heard Mion’s voice. “You awake, sis?”

Shion groaned again and burrowed into Mion’s cleavage. “No,” she mumbled.

“Oh. Well, let me know when you are.” Mion’s voice was clear and calm and Shion hated it because she could never understand it. “There’s something I wanted to say.”

Shion decided it would be good to back off and sit up. She didn’t actually do that, because it was too much effort. “What is it?” She mumbled.

“Hey, no rush. Whenever you’re ready.”

Conflicting thoughts. It sounded important, but also exhausting—but then everything sounded exhausting, just then. It took her a while, but eventually Shion pulled away and sat up, hanging her head as she rubbed at her eyes. “I’m ready,” she mumbled, which might have been a bit of a lie.

“Okay.” Mion sat up as well, scooting a bit away and drawing her knees to her chest. She looked down, as well, hiding her eyes behind dangling, matted hair. “I’m… sorry,” she said.

Shion blinked. She swiveled to squint at her sister. “Huh?”

“I just—thought you were joking at first, you know? It came out of the blue, I didn’t think about—I didn’t even consider that… you might have really meant it.”

“... What?” 

“Look, I’m sorry. I should have taken you more seriously.” Mion sighed, lifting her head to offer a small, sad smile. “I hope you can forgive me.”

“Sure I can,” Shion said. “What’re we—?” 

Hugging. Hugging happened. It was warm and cozy and too confusing for Shion to really enjoy it. “N-no, really,” she mumbled. “What’re you talking about?”

“You know…” Mion leaned deep into the hug, gripping Shion tightly. “How you finally let me in on those feelings you’d been keeping bottled up for so long, about how you wanted to have sex with me!”

Shion blinked slowly. 

When she finished parsing those words, it was like a bucket of ice straight in her face.

“ _ What?! _ ”

“Hey, it’s okay,” Mion cooed, petting Shion’s hair affectionately. “It must’ve been hard, right? I’m proud of you for being open about yourself!”

“...  _ What?!” _

Mion kept blabbering on, but Shion was far too distracted to decipher most of it. Her life flashed before her eyes; her sister, her best friend, thought she was a closeted sexual deviant. 

“... Are you okay?” Mion asked. “You don’t look so good.”

“Fffffff—fine,” Shion squeaked. Her voice jittered and wobbled like a windsock in a hurricane. She reached pitches she didn’t know she could hit and probably couldn’t hit again if she tried. “Iwasjoking,” she blurted.

The silence that ensued was cloying and sweltering, like a muggy summer afternoon. 

“What… was that?” Words bled slowly from Mion’s mouth, tentative and skittish.

“I was joking too!” Shion squeezed her eyes shut, turning her head away.

There had probably not been a more awkwardly-ended hug in the history of humanity. “Oh,” Mion said, with all the monotonous finality of one who’d been sucked dry of reasons to keep living. “Okay. So you… we… for no reason...”

Shion nodded glumly.

“Wow. Okay.” A pause. “Well. On the bright side. We never have to do that again.”

Shion shook her head. “Never.”

“Ever.”

“Not once.”

A long while went by. Shion passed the time by wallowing in her misery and marinating in the stupidity of her mistakes. 

“... It was pretty fun, though.”

The exact details all seemed foggy, but enough impressions stuck out to warm Shion’s cheeks and make her nod. “It was.” She opened her eyes and slumped back against the headboard, tucking her knees against her chest. “And now we know that.”

“Yeah.” Mion nodded slowly.

More time passed. 

Shion eventually started to fidget. “So… I need a shower,” she said.

“Oh. Good thought.” A pause. Mion cleared her throat, glancing quickly in Shion’s direction. “Do you… want me to wash your hair for you?”

Shion thought for a moment. It was the kind of thinking that made her feel warm and squirmy and like jokingly asking her sister for sex was a wonderful idea.

“Sure,” she said with a shrug, eventually. “That… sounds nice.”

It was a pretty fun shower. Very relaxing, and Mion made all kinds of cute noises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Lovely Pal Tethered-Angel for helping me figure out where to go with this and also for brutally shaming me into actually finishing the stupid thing <3
> 
> So this started because I was like I wanna write some sex but don’t really want to faff about with plot stuff so what if Shion (Best Girl btw) was just casually like hey sis wanna fuck and then like they y’know do the thing.
> 
> Then I started writing and was like wait no I could totally make this into a plot oh fuck there’s a plot now.
> 
> Writing is hard
> 
> Hope you enjoyed, if you made it this far! Would love to hear why, if you did—or if you didn’t, or fuck it if you just wanna share something that made you happy recently I’m down to hear that too.


End file.
